1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of auger conveyors and pertains more particularly to an improved hanger bearing for interposition between adjacent auger sections of a conveyor.
2. The Prior Art
In the typical screw or auger conveyor arrangement which incorporates a series of auger sections mounted on a common drive shaft, it is necessary to support the drive shaft at intervals between the auger sections in order to prevent deflection of the drive shaft. To this end, the auger sections are axially separated along the drive shaft by predetermined amounts and bearings supported from hangers surround the drive shaft at said intervals.
In a typical arrangement, the hanger may comprise a fixture depending from a support. The bearing component may comprise a pair of half sections which together define a cylindrical bore. The half sections are made of anti-friction material, such as wood, plastic, graphited bronze or the like, the sections being held together by the hanger assembly with the shaft supported in the bore.
Since the principal weight carrying function of the bearing assembly is performed by the lowermost section thereof, it will be readily recognized that within a relatively short period of time, the bore may become worn from its initial cylindrical configuration, resulting in increase in clearance space between the drive shaft and the upper surfaces of the bearing. Progressively material which is moved by the conveyor will enter into the clearance space, contaminating the bearing surfaces and causing premature wear of the bearing. As a result, hanger bearings for screw conveyors must frequently be changed, especially where the material which is fed is somewhat abrasive.
Attempts have been made through the use of packings and like expedients interposed between relatively moving parts to isolate the bearing interior against the ingress of pulverulent material. However, such attempts have proven for the most part to be commercially unsuccessful, requiring frequent adjustment, and have, in addition, introduced the possibility of contaminating the contents of the conveyor.